Older individuals usually present asymptomatic hypotension and reduction in peripheral blood flow after food ingestion, a response that may explain the greater prevalence of syncope and falls in the elderly and might be unfavorable for nutrient delivery to peripheral tissues. This study is evaluating the possible beneficial effects of exercise training on blood pressure regulation after a high-carbohydrate meal. Twenty four volunteers will be recruited: twelve individuals with a long history of regular endurance exercise; and twelve sedentary individuals as a control group. Aortic and femoral artery blood velocities, splanchnic blood flow and muscle sympathetic nerve activity are being measured to understand the mechanisms that originate blood pressure changes after a meal. At present, 50% of the project is complete and the data collection is expected to be finished in about six months.